


The Grand Prize Winner

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Award Winners, Benjamin - Freeform, Contest Entry, Contests, F/M, Flying, Hotels, LA, Lax, Limousines, Lunch, Lunch date, livestream, parks, walk in a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark is Holding a Livestream with an amazing prize a week with him, you are the winner and there is more to just winning a week with him





	The Grand Prize Winner

You’re getting ready to watch Markiplier’s livestream, there was a surpize that Mark is holding a small surpize for one lucky fan. You get to your computer in time to log into YouTube and Mark comes on and greets everybody. You are just in awe with him and watch the livestream. 

Mark plays some games and also sings a few songs and shares info about furture videos and series and other livestreams he has planned. A few more minutes go by and Mark looks over at his clock. “So I have a special serect I have been planning all week before the stream. Mark pulls out a small hat “in this hat I have randomly pulled five names from my tumbler page. Mark did a drumroll sound effect. “The prize main prize is a two day stay here in LA with me and be in some videos. Other prizes are some signed merch. 

Everybody in the chat freaks out and Mark just laughs. So Mark shakes the hat and pulls out a piece of paper. We will announce the merch winners. First to win is Sarah Dell, next is Harry Belafonte, then next is Thad Vast, and last for merch is Danny Love. So just contact me after the stream and I will e-mail you details about what merch you can choose. 

Okay time for the main prizewinner. The winner of the prize is Y/N L/N.” You are like oh my god I won!” Mark says congrats to Y/N look out in your e-mail on YouTube for info about your prize. 

You see an e-mail pop up from Mark, it reads hello Y/N Mark here, here are your instructions for your trip. Your trip will be on June 30th your tickets will come in the mail a week before your trip. When you get to the airport you will be flying to LA and land at LAX. When you get to the airport in LA a special friend will be there to pick you up and be your personal limo driver to your hotel and driver for the two days you are in LA. 

On the 31st you will be taken to my house and meet up with me and my other friends and we will be going on our day of fun which is a surpize until you see us. You just giggled with joy and ran around your house like a chicken with his head cut off. 

Fast fowaring a bit to June 29th it was the night before you had to leave for the airport tomorrow, you were so excited and couldn’t sleep but knew you had to, you had an early flight at nine a.m. The next morning you woke up at six a.m. and your flight was at nine a.m. so you got cleaned up and doubled checked your bags and headed to your car and grabbed a quick bite at McDonalds and headed to the airport. 

You got your car parked and bag checked in and everything, then you were on your way. A few hours later you landed in LA at Lax and got off the plan and you couldn’t believe your eyes but it was Tyler, dressed in his Benjamin butler costume holding a sign with your name on it. You waved and kept in your eximent and hugged him, as you were a huge fan of Tyler. 

Tyler smiled and said “this way Ms. L/N.” You both headed to the baggage claim and grabbed your bags and you went out the parking lot and on the side were a nice black stretch limo and inside was a TV playing random YouTube videos of Markiplier. There were a lot of snacks and drinks. 

You were in awe and sat in the back watching the TV and nibbling on some chips while Tyler drove you to your hotel. Two hours later you arrived at the hotel and the hotel was named The Merrion, which was a five star hotel in LA. You stood in the doorway and just breathed a gasp at how beautiful the hotel was. You walked up to the front desk and said, “I have a room reserved for L/N.” The lady at the desk looked at her computer and typed up your name. 

“Yes right here, you are in the specialty suite.” The lady gave you your room key and you went up to your room. You opened the door and just fell in love with the room. It was huge, it was late and you were hungry so you called room service and ordered some pizza with your favorite pizza toppings and some iced tea with lemon. 

After that you were stuffed and tired from the flight so you went to bed and was going to have the best day ever tomorrow. The next morning you woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. The cooks have come and done breakfast for you. You munched on your breakfast and saw a note by your plate. You opened the note and it read. 

“Hello Y/N 

Today you will be getting picked up around noon for lunch with me and then we are heading off to the park for just walking around and having fun. See you later today, cant wait to see and met you. 

Love Mark.” 

You hug the letter and you can’t wait for later today, so you quickly finish your breakfast and head into the shower and get ready for the day. It’s already eleven, it takes an hour to the restaurant where you are meeting Mark. So you head down to the lobby where you meet Tyler again and you hug him and he smiles and leads you into the limo. 

The restrauant you are going to is called the Pearl Brasserie. You get to the restrauant and Tyler says “I will be back in an hour to pick you all up for the time at the park.” You smile and wave goodbye to Tyler and then you head into the restaurant and look around for Mark. You spot Mark in the back and you take a deep breath and slowly walk up to him. 

“Hello I’m Y/N the winner of your contest.” Mark stands up and says, “hello, glad you got here safe” he hugs you and you just melt into his embrace. Mark pulls out the chair for you and you both sit down and have a wonderful meal. After the meal you are stuffed and head to the park to walk off your meal. 

You both head to Phoenix Park and start on the walking trail taking photos and other random stuff. Mark picks a flower from the side and gives it to you. “Aww thanks Mark” its nice and you sniff it. “You’re welcome Y/N.” After a day of fun at the park you went by the lake and sat down and talked about the day. Mark had his chance and he spoke up. 

“Y/N I have something to tell you.” “Yes Mark?” “Ever since I saw you in the restrauant I couldn’t stop thinking about you, you are a very pretty girl and I would love to get to know you more.” Mark slips a piece of paper in your hand. 

It was late and you had an early flight to head home but when you got to the hotel you opened the paper Mark gave you and in it wa Mark’s personal phone number and e-mail. You were like oh my gosh, no way. So to this day you and Mark have been going out and you are one happy couple. 

The end.


End file.
